


Fire of Battle

by Keiriiverse



Series: Gunnar/Gipsy [10]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, oh yeah I guess we're a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: You do crazy things in the heat of the moment...





	Fire of Battle

It was a hot night in Bangkok as an explosion rocked the city. The Expendables and the Spirits cheered loud and hard as they watched the impromptu fireworks light up the sky, as their latest target was devastated.

Gipsy Rose was standing next to Gunnar Jensen and they watched the sky together, separate from their teams. 

Before either of them knew what had happened Gipsy had lept into Gunnars arms and their lips met. Wether it was the adrenaline or the atmosphere, neither knew.

When the fire in their blood calmed and they broke for air, both parties were slightly stunned.

Gipsy climbed down from the Swedes arms and coughed. "Did we just...?"

"We did." Gunnar nodded.

"So does that mean we..." Gipsy felt nervous. She and Gunnar had swore they'd take it slow. Neither wanted to jump head first into untested waters.

"I guess... yeah." Gunnar smiled that sort of lop-sided smile that made Gipsys heart beat a little faster.

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah, I do."

Gipsy was in Gunnars arms again faster than either could comprehend and kissing once more. It was slower this time, more love than fire. Gipsys lips were soft with inexperience and want while Gunnars were as rough and demanding as the warrior in his heart was. It was the moment that they both decided they wanted this for the long haul. They wanted each other.

"Hey." both kissers disengaged and looked at the caller. "You wanna get a room?" asked Barney as he looked at them with a smirk.

"Get over it, Barn." Gipsy stuck her tongue out at her mentor. "And get used to it." Gunnar smirked with his now girlfriend.

"Expect to see a lot more of this." he growled.


End file.
